


Corrupted

by KinknFetish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Demon Sam, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/M, Het, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Violence, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:53:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2704538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinknFetish/pseuds/KinknFetish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a demon possessed twenty one year old Sam Winchester, he went after the person Sam loved the most, his younger sister, Deanna. The demon wanted to corrupt Sam and defile and degrade Deanna. He just didn't realize how much he was going to enjoy it until he had both of them under his control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corrupted

** Corrupted **

Sam was laying on his back by the lake daydreaming. His eyes were closed against the sun. He was happy that his dad had left him and Deanna here at the cabin by the lake while he'd gone on a hunt with Bobby.

The demon smoke appeared from the woods a few yards away and went into Sam's mouth filling him with evil. The demon stood up and stretched Sam's tall muscular body. Showtime! 

Deanna had finished up the research her dad had given her to do and just put on her new red bikini to go swim in the lake. She thought Sam might be scandalized by the skimpy suit, but that thought made her smile. She couldn't wait to see the look on his face! She heard the door to the cabin close firmly and walked out to the living room to meet her brother. Sam was standing in the middle of the room when she walked in. 

“Hey Sammy! I was just getting ready to go for a swim.” Deanna said cheerfully as she smiled at her older brother. 

Sam stared at his sister and a decidedly wicked grin spread across his face. His eyes raked over her body from head to toe. They seemed to burn her with their intensity. Deanna wanted to run away from him, but she was rooted to the spot. Sam had never looked at her like that before. He looked hungry. 

“You look like a cheap slut in that bikini, Deanna. Did you wear that just for me. You must have cause I'm the only guy here.” Sam said in a deep mocking voice that Deanna had never heard before. 

“No. I just wanted to get a nice tan.” Deanna tried to explain as she started to back away. She wanted to run to her room and change out of the revealing suit.

“You're not thinking of running away, are you? You don't tease a man and then leave him high and dry, do you? Are you a cock tease, Deanna?” Sam asked as he moved closer.

“No. I'm not teasing you, Sam. Please. Why are you acting like this?” Deanna said as fear bloomed in her belly.

Sam stopped a few inches away from her and stared down at her from his superior height. Deanna looked down at the floor. She couldn't meet his glittering eyes. She started to take a step back and Sam's hand shot out and tangled in her long blond hair. She tried to move, but he yanked her head back and held her in place. 

“Oh, you are a cock tease and I'm going to have to punish you.” Sam hissed at her like a snake.

Sam tried to fight the demon from he couldn't over power him. He felt shame because the sight of Deanna in her red bikini had aroused him. His sister was undeniably beautiful and sexy. He shouldn't think that or feel desire for her, but he couldn't help it. They were always together and she was the only person who truly understood him and loved him. He was trapped helplessly inside as the demon used his body to carry out it's vicious plan.

“Sam, please stop. You're scaring me.” 

“I'm going to do a lot more than that, slut.” Sam said as he yanked her forward by her hair and kissed her brutally hard. 

Deanna pushed against his muscular chest and brought her bare foot down hard on his, but this had no effect at all. She kept her mouth closed tight and tried to twist her face to the side and break the kiss. Sam used his other hand to grab her right arm and force it up behind her back. Deanna winced from the pain, then tried to get her knee up high enough to connect with his groin. Sam shoved her arm up even higher and bit down on her lip drawing blood. Deanna cried out from the pain and he shoved his tongue between her lips. She bit down on it and Sam's body went rigid. He released her, took a half step back, then hit her across the face so hard that she went down on the floor. Deanna's hand went to her cheek and she looked up at Sam in shock. She couldn't believe he had hit her like that.

“You want to play rough, slut? We'll play rough.” Sam grabbed her hair again and began to drag her down the hallway.

“Please, Sam. Don't! You're hurting me!” Deanna cried out as she grabbed at Sam's arm and tried to get back on her feet. 

Sam dragged her to her bedroom, pulled her to her feet, sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled her down straddling his lap. He kissed her brutally hard forcing his tongue into her mouth and capturing hers. Deanna didn't bite down on it this time. She let him ravish her mouth as his hands roamed over her nearly nude body. Her heart felt like it would burst out of her ribcage. She couldn't physically overpower her brother and he wasn't listening to her. There was something terribly wrong with him, but she didn't know what or how to stop it. Sam placed both hands on her ass and moved her forward until her bikini clad crotch was ground against the bulge in his jean shorts. Deanna went rigid in his arms for a moment then started to struggle like a wild animal against him. Sam took one hand off of her ass and grabbed her throat in a vise grip cutting off her airway. She didn't struggled for much longer. When she went still on his lap, he released her throat and undid her red bikini top. He used it to bind her hands behind her back. Deanna was struggling to fill her oxygen deprived lungs when he gripped one of her pink nipples and pinched it hard. She cried out at the roughness and tried to pull away. He twisted the abused flesh cruelly until she went still again on his lap. 

“I'm going to punish you and teach you about pain and pleasure. Remember, slut. There can be no pleasure without pain.” Sam growled at her menacingly.

“Sam, I think someone put a spell on you. If you'll just stop this, I'll find a way to help you.” Deanna said as she looked at her brother with liquid green eyes.

Sam responded by grabbing her other nipple and twisting it. When she gasped from the pain, his other hand reached down sliding inside her bikini bottom and caressing her clit. Deanna's body went rigid again at this intimate contact. She closed her eyes and told herself she was having a nightmare and would wake up soon. Sam leaned in and began to gently lick and suck her nipples as he continued to caress her clit. Deanna could feels her body responding to his touch. She was getting wet with arousal. Sam smiled around her nipple. He knew he was getting her hot. He switched to the other nipple giving it the same treatment. He kept his thumb on her clit as he used his fingers to explore her. Deanna was confused by the sensations that were flowing through her body. She shouldn't be feeling aroused by this, but she couldn't help it. 

“Please, Sammy. Stop.” She begged.

His answer to her plea was to force two fingers inside her wet pussy and pump them in and out. Deanna gasped and went still. Sam wasn't going to stop and she was getting more excited by the moment. She didin't know what to do. The tears that she had been fighting started to flow down her cheeks. Sam smiled around her nipple again. He kept at her until he had her right on the verge of coming, then he removed his hand and released her nipple. He manhandled her body until he had her draped over his knees. Deanna could feel the bulge of his rock hard cock pressing into her side. 

“Now it's time for more punishment, slut.” Sam said as he looked down at Deanna's bikini clad ass with black eyes. 

He caressed the round firm globes for a moment enjoying the feel of them in his large hands. He grasped the top of the bikini and slid it off her ass exposing her smooth flesh to his hungry eyes. Deanna's wrists were tied firmly behind her back and she could do nothing to stop him. She blushed crimson at the thought of being exposed to Sam like this. He ran his hands over her bare skin then dipped down into the soft wetness of her pussy. He pumped two fingers into her a few times before sliding them lower to rub her clit again. Deanna tried to move, to squirm off his lap, but it was no use. There was no getting away from him. Sam pulled his hand out from between her taut thighs. He used one hand to grab her hair and the other to spank her ass. Deanna cried out and writhed against his thighs. Sam brought his hand down again and again delivering the punishment he had promised. The quick stinging blows were spreading heat across her ass as she felt his cock pressing against her side. She screamed, cried and begged but Sam didn't stop the sharp stinging blows until her entire ass was cherry red and burning. He admired his handiwork for a moment before he lifted her again and shoved her down on the bed on her back. Deanna cried out from the pain in her tender ass as it hit the bed. Sam pulled off his jean shorts and underwear and climbed on the bed with her. He licked the tears off her face, neck and breasts, then he looked down into her eyes. 

“Spread your legs.” Sam growled sounding like a beast. 

Deanna looked into his eyes and was terrified by the empty black orbs she saw there. She spread her legs and braced herself. Sam smiled and began to spank her pussy hard. Deanna screamed and begged him to stop. The pain was intense and she couldn't stop crying. Sam stopped hitting her and climbed between her legs. He shoved two fingers roughly inside her pussy and began to rub her clit with his thumb again. Deanna was trembling and sobbing. She was terrified of what he would do next. 

  
“I know what you need, slut. You need my big cock tearing up your tight pussy. You need me to make it hurt so you can come. There is no pleasure without pain.” Sam growled as he continued to fuck her with his fingers. 

Deanna allowed herself to look at her brother's cock. It was huge with a swollen plum colored head and a thick pulsing shaft. She'd never had sex. The lifestyle they led made relationships practically impossible and boys were scared away by her dad and brother. “Sam, I'm a virgin. Please don't do this to me.” She tried pleading with him again.

“I'm gonna enjoy busting your cherry and making you bleed.” Sam said as he removed his fingers and moved up between her legs. He placed her legs over his shoulders and plunged brutally into her pussy. Deanna screamed in pain and her body convulsed under him. Her arms were pinned under her body and she had no way to fight him. Sam rammed his huge cock into her viciously feeling her hymen tear as he plunged deeper inside. He didn't stop until the head of his engorged penis hit her cervix. Deanna was writing and crying under him. He pulled almost all the way out before plunging back in slamming into her cervix again. He pounded into her over and over again. He was like a machine and he wouldn't stop until he got what he wanted from her. 

Tears were streaming down Deanna's pale cheeks as Sam continued to arch his back and slam into her trembling body. Suddenly, he changed tactics again. He slowed down and began to rub her clit. He leaned down, kissed and sucked her nipples gently. The pleasure started to build again and Deanna had no control over how her body was responding to him. Sam pulled out of her and buried his face between her taut thighs. He used his fingers, lips and tongue to draw an orgasm out of her quivering body. Deanna cried out as she came hard with Sam's tongue and fingers inside her. Before she could begin to recover, he shoved his cock back in and started fucking her again. He was easy on her at first until he felt her building to climax again, then he rammed his cock in deep and hard. Deanna screamed as she came and her whole body arched up off the bed. Sam finally allowed himself to come buried deep inside her. It was all too much, too intense and she blacked out under him. Sam pulled out again and buried his face between her thighs. He licked up their combined juices and sucked them out of her pussy. Deanna woke up to find him licking and sucking her to yet another orgasm. She didn't fight it this time, she just let it happen. Deanna was completely limp on the bed. She was trying to breathe and not think about what had just happened. Sam crawled up her still body and straddled her shoulders. 

“You didn't think we were finished, did you, slut?” He growled at her. “You're going to suck my cock. If you don't please me, I will tear your ass up with my cock. Do you understand?” 

“Yes, I understand.” Deanna managed to force out. 

Sam shoved the head of his cock into her mouth and she started to suck it. He continued to push more and more into her mouth past her bruised swollen lips. He let her get used to the in and out motion before he pressed even deeper. Deanna struggled not to gag as the head of his cock was shoved against the back of her throat. Finally, Sam began to fuck her face. Deanna did the best she could to suck and lick his hard shaft as it invaded her mouth again and again. He finally allowed himself to come and she swallowed the thick salty fluid trying to please him. He pulled his cock out of her mouth and looked down at her. 

“You were a good slut. Your ass is safe for now.” Sam said as he moved off her and rolled her a little to untie her arms. He pulled her into his arms, leaned down and kissed her gently.

Deanna was crying quietly. She was tired, confused and in pain. She didn't know what to think or feel. Her whole life had just been torn asunder. 

The demon looked down at her and smiled. He liked being here inside Sam with Deanna. He decided he would settle in and stay awhile. 

[ ](http://demondick.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/267/23002)


End file.
